One Word: Yugioh! Edition
by Ziven
Summary: A series of short pieces of Yu-gi-oh! fanfiction, inspired by one-word prompts done in about a minute. Expect frequent updates on this one! Shounen-ai, perhaps Shoujo-ai, with specific pairings listed in the first chapter.
1. Lawyer

It had always been his life's dream to be a lawyer. He had never known anything else. Kaiba had always laughed at him, told him to stick to what he was good at.

What was he good at?

Making the CEO happy, Kaiba said. Talking to delinquents. Showing them the error of their ways. Talking some sense into them.

Jounouchi didn't know whether or not it was true.

* * *

Forward to: One Word – Yu-gi-oh! Edition

I recently stumbled upon a website called "One Word". Every day, there is a word available from which any person utilizing the site has sixty seconds to write on. I've had a bit of a block as far as finishing "Crave" as well as some other things that I'm working on but haven't begun to post yet, and I think that doing this would be a fun activity to do. I am aware that there are a number of sites that are similar to this, and I'll be doing research into those as well.

In any case, the name of the chapter shall be the single word prompt that was given. This particular story is going to be from the Yu-gi-oh! It will feature the following pairings: Jounouchi/Kaiba [I haven't written on them for months], Yuugi/Mokuba, Otogi/Noah, and maybe some Anzu/Mai if I am inspired to do such a thing. I'm warning you of the pairings in advance, just in case there are some who are allergic to any of the ones listed above.

I hope that you enjoy the show of my pure, unadulterated writing…


	2. Delicate

That's how I would describe Jounouchi. My brother is a hard man, and I fear that one day Jou is going to be broken by my brother's jagged edges. I wish that Seto would realize exactly what he's doing to the poor boy. Everyone can't be a hardwired CEO. Everyone can't be so judgmental. Some people push limits and attempt to break the molds that have been shaped for them, not just follow blindly.

I had hoped that Jou would make my brother more weak.

* * *

I don't think I had the time to make it clear enough, but Mokuba doesn't mean weak in the way that it would be literally written. I just have this feeling that Kaiba is so...hard. It would be nice to get Jou to soften him up. It would be "weak" in the Kaiba family standpoint, which is much more complicated and difficult than typical people's opinions on the word. It's a complex idea, waiting to be let out, but in the sixty seconds I had...I very well couldn't describe it in its entirety...


	3. Seduce

Seducing me. That's what she was doing. Mai usually didn't really have to try. One glance and that was all that it took with me. But she was actually trying. She was staring at me, bearing into me with her eyes--but mine weren't meeting hers. They were still trying to take in that lacy getup that she was in.

"Hey sugar," she said, as though it was that simple. Hey. Sugar.

No, it was much more than that.

* * *

I'm not sure what got into me about this one. I wasn't too keen a few...minutes ago when I decided that there "might" be some Mai/Anzu. I'm not a big Anzu fan. But as soon as I saw this word as a prompt, I didn't think that there was going to be any other couple to do it with. It entered my mind immediately. I don't think that seduction is word that I would use to describe any other pairing. I could have made it work with Yuugi/Mokuba, maybe, but--they didn't pop up in my head first.

Honestly, I'm trying to get out of the habit of only doing "Mokuba/Jou" fics, like my other story series suggests I should . I dunno. It's hard for me to picture Jou with Kaiba anymore, probably because I feel that Kaiba's too harsh for Jou and not good for his health. I think I just need to start reading some more lighthearted Jou/Kaiba stories, because the only ones I've read lately have been rather...dark and depressing. I've written stories with Jou and Kaiba that were awesome, but I don't seem to be inspired on my own work at this time...


	4. Partnership

"We're together, Kaiba. We are."

"We have an agreement. That's different."

Jounouchi made his way to Kaiba, and without hesitation, kissed the man in front of him. Kaiba didn't pull back, or push him away; he fell into the blond, lips crashing violently against those assaulting him, almost as in protest.

Jounouchi was the one who pulled back. "You mean something to me. This isn't a business deal. This isn't a contract."

* * *

And the plot thickens...I wanted to spice this up with some dialogue this time. I think that I've subconsciously configured myself to do this exercise in a linear fashion... I honestly don't know what's going to come next XD I've realized that poor Honda was left out the festivities here in this fic, but I must also confess that I'm not a big fan of his...I don't dislike him, but I typically don't know what to do with him.


	5. Hate

I can't help but to secretly feel that way about her. I'm not sure if I'm guilty about it or not. But the way that she can effortlessly garner attention; the way that she can just walk into a room, and it's no longer "Mai and Anzu" together--it's just Mai. Every dog in the park has to take a look at her, praying that they can toss her a bone. They can't, because she's mine, and that won't change, but sometimes, I secretly hate that ability in her.

Even when we're alone...

* * *

Ugh. There was so much more I wanted to add to this one! I'm so furious! /// I had to urge to make Mai and Anzu's relationship deeper...and I didn't have time to! Bleh!


	6. Late

He always is. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do about it. Every time that I've brought up his work as a problem, he always gives me some excuse. I'm sitting here now, waiting for him to meet me. I saved up money. I was supposed to be taking him out to his favorite restaurant. And now he's late.

When he comes in, he's just going to apologize, pay for the bill when we leave and undo everything that I've been planning for the past few months. I don't make money like him, and I never will.

This was supposed to be special.

* * *

I'm not really sure why, but I just noticed that this and the last chapter were both in first tense. I can't really explain that, but it did enter an interesting idea for the story...I'm supposed to be working, now, but since I've been doing the one word prompts...I haven't really gotten much done here...


	7. Drop

Drops of water pitter-patter on the window. Yuugi smiles, and turns to Mokuba, his head resting in the crook of the other's neck. Mokuba smiles back, and in the small, broken pieces of light that filtered through shown upon Yuugi's face there was love. Mokuba reached down and kissed him.

* * *

Clearly, I didn't get as much out of this one as I wanted. I was very distracted... . This is an awesome scene being formulated here, and it just makes me more upset that I couldn't add another sentence or two... *fume*


	8. Ants

They move in lines, one after the other, all towards a goal. They had instructions built in. They knew what their purpose was. Jounouchi wished that he could feel like that. Kaiba made him feel the opposite--he had no idea where he was going, where he was coming from. Kaiba just enveloped everything. Jounouchi couldn't even find himself--but that might not be a bad thing. Might not be a bad thing...

* * *

Clearly, there's a lot more to be said here, but you can get an inkling of what it feels like to be dating Kaiba . It's still darker than I want, so mebbe we'll see if some of the more next prompts will help brighten it up a little.


	9. Pop

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes. Pop, if you have it. Any kind."

"Don't you ever drink water?"

"Yeah I do. What's it to you?"

"It's healthier."

"Kaiba, what is it with you and being healthy? You smoke, for godssakes."

"But I don't do anything else. I'm glad that you don't."

"Why?"

"Here's your pop."

"Why?"

"Because that means you'll be around longer."

* * *

Aww~ Now this is what I'm talking about... .


	10. Inspire

You inspire me, to be better. To be...someone that I'm not. I want to be more like you, so that you will love me. I want to be more like you, so that I can understand you. I want to make things better. I want you to want things to be better.

I love you. So much.

* * *

...I didn't have much inspiration with this word...ironically. However, this piece actually could be anyone. Feel like taking a guess at what it could possibly be? There's not too much to say about this one, I'm afraid.

I think that I'm going to end it here for a moment ^_^ I'd like to start another series of this for another fandom, and doing ten of these on the same people was indeed very difficult. My next fandom will probably be host club, by the way, in case any of you were wondering.


	11. Copper

The coin flipped over before landing in his hand. It was odd, seeing him toss a penny up and down, and I saw his eyes slide over to me. "What?"

"You're a millionaire. Why do you have pennies, anyway?"

"Lucky penny."

"What?"

"You can't build something from nothing. Even the smallest things can be valuable."

It was one of the kindest things Kaiba had ever said.

* * *

I was half-thinking when I typed this. There is a conversation here that I just didn't have enough time to develop at all; the concept of building blocks being valuable. I wanted Jounouchi to speak up about their relationship, but it just didn't come out that way. T^T


	12. Hidden

Is what our love was. I didn't mind; nii-sama has his own issues with Jou anyway. I like the seclusion. We're happy, and I wonder sometimes if that will go away when people know or find out. I love Yuugi, and I want to keep making him happy.

* * *

Yeah...I was trying to switch it up a little, but I'm not sure what to write about with these two together; this isn't a universe, I suppose, where they're the focus, so I'm unsure what sort of dilemma they would be facing.


	13. Soothe

I like giving Mokuba massages. He's always much more uptight about things than he wants to let me know. He falls asleep when I do it, and his soft snores are very, very cute.

* * *

This is a little better and not complete fail, but I wish I had thought of it in time enough to write something worthwihle.


	14. Sentence

Words together make a sentence-we all get taught that in school. Subject, predicate, verb, right? All those words together say something: an idea.

Do those words mean anything if Kaiba isn't listening?

He goes on in his own way, and I'm afraid that he doesn't listen to a single thing that I have to say. So I want to make it clear; I want to write a note.

Love: Subject, predicate, or verb?

* * *

Jou getting a little pensive here. I'm not sure whether or not his note is literal or figurative, but still...


	15. Union

This is more difficult than the mutt wants it to be. He doesn't understand that there are other things involved. My feelings—_my _feelings—I don't need distractions. I don't need anything to keep me away from my work. This is what I do; he needs to understand that some things are impossible.

* * *

I struggled with this. I wanted there to be more from Kaiba, since things are usually not from his point of view. I got this, but not much else. Also, I've noticed that the Jounouchi/Kaiba pairing is overtaking EVERYTHING.


	16. Complete

That is how I feel when I'm with her. Even now, when people stare, when there are whispers and I know what they're saying about me, I feel complete. She makes it all go away with a kiss and a laugh and a joke. My friends love that we're together, and that's what matters. She's the glove, and I'm the hand. I've never thought about it that way before, but she protects me. Our relationship is too new to me for me to know what I'm doing.

* * *

Something clearly more positive about Anzu adjusting. It's good to hear. I was getting worried in some of the earlier chapters. Also, I wanted you all to know that because of the overwhelming amount of Jou/Kaiba in this story, I'm going to go create a separate One Word for it...


	17. Cone

Of course the mutt would trip himself in the middle of the street on a traffic cone. He was telling me about some sort of project he'd had to do for a business class, and I was only half-listening. He'd forget about it when he finished with it anyway. Punks across the street were laughing—and I thought of doing it, too, because his one track mind was indeed funny; but I threatened to kill the little idiots instead. The threat only worked because they recognized me—that's always the reason why it works—and I helped him up. He was ready to bash their faces in, knuckles cracking, and for a moment I was jealous:

I wouldn't have been able to fight them.


End file.
